The present invention relates to metallo-organic cobalt compounds and their use in the treatment of subjects for inflammatory conditions, particularly arthritis, and like .conditions caused by oxygen free radicals. The invention also relates to a method of treating burns and wounds and the use of the subject compounds as antimicrobial agents.
It has been recognized for some time that inflammation in mammalian species can be traced at least in part to active oxygen species, including superoxide, and radicals associated therewith at the inflammatory site. Considerable research has been undertaken to measure and detect oxygen radicals, to establish the mechanisms whereby enzymes such as superoxide dismutase are effective in countering oxygen radical toxicity, and in the development and use of copper amine oxidases in preventing tissue damage and even in promoting damage-tissue recovery. Recently superoxide dismutase, which decomposes highly toxic oxygen free radicals, has been put into veterinary use as an anti-inflammatory agent with efficacy in the treatment of conditions such as traumatic arthritis of horses.
Free radical toxicity has also been identified as operative in poisonings by various pharmacologic agents. Enzymes such as superoxide dismutase have been used as antidotes to nullify the toxic effects of the putative free radical generators in vivo.
However, the compounds which have been developed heretofore for active-oxygen or superoxide antagonism and destruction in vivo have not proven as effective as desired, or are characterized by side reactions, or cannot be made in commercially significant quantities at reasonable cost.
The present invention provides compounds and methods for the treatment of subjects having inflammatory conditions or other conditions associated with free radicals whereby the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated. The invention provides a method for treating a subject having a condition resulting from active oxygen or superoxide toxicity which may result in acute or chronic inflammation or other disorders, such as arthritis.
The invention also provides a method of treating burns and wounds in a subject. The treating of burns of the first, second, and third degree has long been and remains one of the most difficult medical problems. The criteria for success of any method for treating a burn includes proper contraction of the wound, epithelialization, hair follicle preservation, and the assessment of newly formed granulation tissue. Contraction represents the difference between the initial wound size of the burn and the size of the burn twelve days later (12th post burn day or PBD), which includes both open and healed areas calculated as a percentage of the initial wound size.
Epithelialization represents the percentage of the newly covered areas of the burn surface on the 12th PBD out of the total wound area on that same day. The presence of hair follicles indicates maintenance or restoration of dermal microcirculation and prevention of tissue ischemia and thus ischemic and postischemic damage. The preservation of hair follicles and their count should be carried out microscopically in tissue sections. Also important in the evaluation of medicament of treating burns is the assessment of newly formed granulation tissue. The thickness of the new collagen layer synthesized in the healing burn should be measured on PBD 12.
As part of the overall management of burn wounds, a topically antibacterial agent, such as silver sulfadiazine, may be applied. Unexpectedly, it has been found that the compounds of the present invention may be used as an antibacterial agent which can help prevent the colonization of the wound by pathologic agents. The method of the present invention maximizes epithelialization of the burn on a macroscopic level and maximizes hair follicle preservation on a microscopic level.
Additionally, it has been unexpectedly found that the compounds of the present invention cause regression in the growth of tumor cells in vivo. A method is provided for the treatment of a subject afflicted with a tumor Which comprises administering to the subject the compounds of the present invention in an amount sufficient to cause regression of the tumor cells.